Want Me Want You
by Double Kick
Summary: Daryl Dixon, Ia bukan seorang pemberontak. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam situasi apapun. Menyimpan segalanya sendirian adalah keahliannya; seperti berjuta-juta orang introvert di luar sana. "Fuck it, Rick. After that woman, Michonne, and now you want me? You wanna spank my ass?" (Canon; Rickyl, bit slice of Richonne, contains dirty language)


_Langit malam nampak begitu kelam, tak ada bintang sama sekali. Yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah gumpalan-gumpalan awan abu-abu yang sebagiannya diterpa cahaya rembulan._

 _Si pemuda Dixon itu menggosok dagunya perlahan, menghilangkan kebosanan. Cahaya pucat sedikit mengenai surai brunette-nya, membuat helaian-helaian itu terlihat berkilau—walau nyatanya tak pernah terurus dengan baik._

 _Andai saja, jika Ia adalah seorang extrovert, pasti sudah beribu-ribu kata yang dilontarkannya. Makian, sumpah serapah, hinaan, dan sebagainya. Tetapi apa daya dirinya hanyalah seorang bagian dari ras kulit putih yang tak pernah mendapatkan didikan edukasi tentang bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia kesulitan. Dalam situasi apapun itu, Ia selalu saja kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Menatap nanar ke arah pepohonan depan rumah mungkin menjadi pilihannya saat ini; berharap sosok Merle akan keluar dari salah satu batang pohon di depan sana dan menertawakan kondisinya saat ini._

 _Kondisinya yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah menyumpahi sang mantan sheriff Michigan itu atas alasan yang sebenarnya dapat ditoleransi._

" _Fuck it, Rick."_

" _What?"_

" _After that woman (Jessie), Michonne… and now, you want me? You wanna spank my ass?"_

* * *

 **Want Me Want You (c) Double Kick**

 **The Walking Dead (c) Robert Kirkman**

 **Warning: Rickyl for sure, bit slices of Richonne, contains dirty language, based on 10th episodes of The Walking Dead Returns**

* * *

Tangan kekar itu menarik helaian tebal dari selimut yang melorot ke bawah, menyelimuti sang wanita berkulit tan itu dari fragmen yang terekspos setelah pergulatan mereka yang menyenangkan. Tangan lentik itu terangkat, hendak memeluk tubuh atletis milik sang _sheriff_ , namun terlanjur ditahan oleh sang empunya tubuh. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang wanita.

" _Thanks for tonight, partner._ "

" _You're very welcome, Rick._ "

Yang kemudian membawa sepasang insan itu sejenak melupakan segala kengerian yang selalu menghantui mereka di luar sana. Melupakan segala hal buruk tentang kemanusiaan yang telah mereka lewati untuk dapat mencapai titik ini. Dan malam ini, rasanya sebuah pergulatan kecil akan terasa sangat melelahkan, sekaligus menyenangkan.

Tetapi hanya salah satu dari mereka yang tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi-mimpi, bunga tidur yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali menghampiri. Sang mantan _sheriff_ masih terjaga dari tidurnya, memilih untuk menatap langit-langit kamar yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, daripada menutup mata dan membiarkan malamnya berlalu dengan cepat.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk, mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya menarik _revolver_ dari sabuknya. Daryl Dixon yang berada tepat di depan pintu, tengah menatapnya lama.

"Rick." Sang _redneck_ membuka suara.

"Yes?" Rick menaikkan alisnya, mempersilahkan Daryl untuk melanjutkan.

"I have a secret,"

"What is that?"

"I'm in love with you." Dixon berompi sayap itu mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak, "I just have no balls to tell you,"

Rick Grimes bungkam seribu bahasa. Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai menghapus jarak. Daryl hanya terdiam, membiarkan rompi incaran geng bermotor miliknya terimpit dinding yang dingin. Rick Grimes lah yang berinisiatif untuk mencumbuinya dengan kasar.

Dan saat tangan kekar yang penuh histori kekerasan itu bermain-main dengan properti selatan milik Daryl, pemuda Dixon itu memberontak. Balas mendorong Rick dan memojokkannya seperti memutarbalikkan segalanya dengan begitu cepat. Balas mendominasi. Balas menumpahkan emosinya yang meluap.

Namun perlahan-lahan, keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Daryl berangsur melepaskan tautan, menjauhkan langkahnya dari sang _sheriff_. Meninggalkan Rick Grimes yang masih menatapnya nanar tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap.

"Fuck it, Rick."

"What?"

"After that woman (Jessie), Michonne… and now, you want me? You wanna spank my ass?"

Psikiater itu benar. Entah bagaimana caranya, Daryl bisa masuk ke dalam dunia yang kosong melompong dan abu-abu; Ia adalah seorang asexual.

Atau setidaknya... Ia tak ingin Rick hanya menginginkannya atas dasar nafsu belaka, seperti apa yang telah sherrif itu lakukan kepada wanita-wanita yang pernah ditidurinya.

Entahlah, dirinya tak tahu. Menggunakan crossbow untuk mengalahkan berlusin-lusin walker terasa jauh lebih mudah daripada mengurusi hal ini. Bahkan terhadap egonya sendiri, Daryl tetap kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 **Author's note** : well.. it's my first time writing implicit lemon! HA-HA-HA. Hope you like it! Leave a comment or critic or whatever you want.

Sebenarnya saya juga baru selesai nonton The Walking Dead Season 6 Returns Episode 10 streaming (sayangnya saya selalu berkendala buat nonton langsung di fox movies, hiks.) dan tiba-tiba dapat ide buat ngetik beginian. Yaudah, karena awalnya udah disuguhin bromance Rickyl dan dilanjutkan dengan Richonne… then it's okay.

See ya!


End file.
